How I Met Your Father
by HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are too busy saving the world to have any kind of relationship with anyone. So when two young girls show up, claiming to be their daughters, everything goes to hell. Not literally. Sam/Gabriel and eventual Dean/Cas.
1. Chapter 1

**Well chocolate frogs, HobbitatHogwarts is alive and breathing y'all! I apologize profoundly for my lengthy absence. I've been busy with tumblr, making videos, and just life in general. I started watching Supernatural the day that my June exams ended and finished all eight seasons 77 days later. It was a bit of an emotional whirlwind, but sad Gabi = creative Gabi, so you're in luck. **

**This fic came to me, while in class (big shock there) and it hasn't let go since. So I have reawaken from fanfiction retirement to write some more. Look forward to about twelve chapters. I'm going to try really hard to not favour one ship/character but it may prove to be difficult as I am bias to Sam/Gabriel. Oh also, let it be known that I wanted to make this happy, but Kayla and Alex ruined it. So if you get feels, it's really their fault. I will leave you here, and I look forward to our time together! **

**I do not own anything. All rights go to the CW and Eric Kripke. **

* * *

Sam wanted to scream in frustration. He refused to die like this. He was a Winchester for Christ sake! He had been to hell and back, started and stopped the Apocalypse, defeated Lucifer, and had the King of Hell chained in his basement; and he was going to die by the hands of a run-of-the-mill demon in a warehouse in Texas. The thought made him want to throw up. Sam couldn't see Dean, but he could hear his brother yelling. He didn't have the heart to yell back. The demon bitch had somehow tranquilized his legs and they were completely useless. And now she was approaching him with a large knife and he was screwed. Sam closed his eyes and reluctantly accepted his fate. He greeted Death as an old friend and wondered if they might share a pizza and some pickle chips. But the darkness and the smell of fast food never came. There was a bang and a muffled sound, and, suddenly, everything was quiet.

* * *

Dean Winchester watched as the demon raised her blade and all he could think was; _shit not again. _His brother was going to be taken from him once more and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Dean began to run forward from his position on the other side of the warehouse, but it was no use. He screamed Sam's name uselessly. Then there was a blinding light and a rustling sound. For a fleeting moment, Dean thought, no he hoped, that Cas had somehow gotten his angelic powers back and had come to save them. But it wasn't Cas. Two young women stood with their backs to Dean, guns pointed towards Sam. One girl fired and her shot hit the demon square in the head. The bitch tensed and then crumpled, falling somewhere beside Sam. There was a still silence.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted and he ran forward, kneeling beside his brother. Sam opened his eyes slowly and blinked in confusion.

"Dean?" he said gruffly before he sat up to wrap his arms around his brother. Dean sighed in relief. They held each other for a moment, before Dean remembered that they weren't alone. He whipped around, and pulled out his gun, pointing it at the two college-age looking girls. Now that he was facing them, Dean got a good look at their saviours. The girl on the left had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She was dressed like a hunter, save the rectangle glasses that perched on her nose. Dean thought she looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place from where. But it was the other girl, the one on the left, that really caught his attention. Shorts and a tight leather jacket were her choice clothes, despite the chilly autumn weather. She had curly dark hair that fell to her shoulders and the gun in her hand was help with perfect stance and posture. And her eyes were undeniably Dean's. They were the same colour, the same shape, perfectly identical. Dean stared at her, opened mouth. The young girl smirked.

"Hello, Dad."

* * *

While Dean and the strangers were having a staring competition that was starting to get awkward, Sam had been doing his damn job. He hauled himself up and attempted to move forward, starting to regain some feeling in his legs. He stopped right beside the demon. She was most certainly dead, and so unfortunately was the middle ages soccer mom that she had been possessing. The curious thing, however, was that she had been killed by bullet wound. There was only gun in the world that could have done that. Sam looked up, just in time to see the blonde stranger with the glasses kneel on the other side of the body. The girls face was shadowed as she leaned down and felt for a pulse. When she did not find one, she sighed softly and gently closed the women's staring eyes.

"Who are you?" Sam asked her, still not able to see her face.

"Doesn't matter." the girl replied. Sam, having had a long day, lost his temper then and grabbed her wrist. She looked up, shocked, and Sam let go, stumbling backwards a couple feet. The archangel Gabriel's gold eyes looked at him with concern and bewilderment.

"Gabriel?" he asked incredulously. But his question was never answered, as he heard a feminine voice behind him, call his big brother dad.

Dean was in shock. I mean of course he was, he had just been called dad by an eighteen year old girl who had his eyes. His mind raced as he tried to think of anyone he could have impregnated eighteen years ago, while his mind tried to reason with him that it was impossible. The girl was still smirking which really wasn't helping the situation. Trying to focus on anything but the words that had just left the girls mouth, his eyes skirted around the room, and inevitably fell on her gun.

"Where did you get that?" Dean asked, gesturing towards the Colt. She looked startled by the question but just shrugged.

"You gave it to me. In case of emergencies." she replied blandly, as if it they were just discussing the weather.

"Why would my brother have given you the most important weapon in the world?" Dean hadn't heard Sam coming up behind him, but his brother's presence proved to be a comfort and he relaxed a little. "Besides, the Colt was lost. Nobody has seen it in years."

"Oh come on Uncle Sam," the girl said, "you didn't think you would eventually find it? And dad's just over protective of me. It's really a terrible flaw."

"What did you just call me?" Sam asked, horrified. The girl just smirked again.

"Mary." the blonde girl warned, standing back up and joining the group. "Isn't there a gentler way to do this?"

"Yeah there might be, but I'm enjoying this way too much." Mary grinned. "Well," she said clapping her hands together and looking far too happy with herself, "I guess introductions are in order. Mary Anael Winchester, at your service." she said mock bowing. "And this is my cousin, Lucy Joanne Winchester." she said gesturing towards the blonde girl. "We're from the year 2032. And we need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

After the routine check with holy water, salt, and blood, the Winchesters were feeling far from relieved. If it had been something Supernatural they could have just killed the girls and never spoken about it again. But the pair were definitely human. Even more disconcerting was the fact that they seemed completely okay with Dean making them drink stale water and having their forearms cut. They looked as if it was something they had to do every day. And considering the fact that they both had guns on them, that was a possibility.

The next step was to make a couple of calls. The first was to Sergeant Jody Mills for research on the two girls. They usually would have gotten Charlie to do stuff like this, but after the business with Oz, they hadn't seen or heard from her. Jody was incredibly happy to hear from the boys and demanded that they come over for dinner soon. The boys agreed reluctantly. The second call was to Kevin, to see if, as a prophet of the lord, he knew anything about the coming of the girls. The response was negative. Jody called back a couple minutes later, claiming that Mary Anael and Lucy Joanne Winchester did not exist. So the boys were down to their last call. They tied the girls hands together loosely, and led them outside of the warehouse. They all climbed into the Impala, Lucy and Mary offering no resistance. Dean shot a worried look at Sam before he started the car. Back in Black roared from the speakers. And even over the engine, the songs volume, and the fuzziness in his mind, he could hear Mary singing along to the music.

* * *

Their final call was to a Doctor Mark Little, a man they had saved from a vengeful ghost that had once been his patient. Mark, after finding out that they were in fact hunters, had offered them whatever help he could give as repayment for his life. They had never had a reason to take him up on that offer. So when they showed up at Dr. Little's clinic they didn't know what to expect. The waiting room was small and cozy and had cheesy pop music playing in the background. Sam and Dean walked up to the front desk where a perfectly manicured young women typed away on her outdated desktop.

"Hello, welcome to Dr. Little's office, how may I help you?" she said in a chipper voice, not looking away from her screen.

"We would actually like to have a word with the Doctor. It's kind of urgent." Sam said glancing over at Mary and Lucy who were sitting in the waiting room chairs silently.

"Do you have an appointment?" the young woman asked.

"No. But we're good friends of Mark's, and if you were to just tell him our names, I think-"

"I'm sorry but the Doctor is very busy and can only see you if you have an appointment." the women said, completely uninterested.

"Listen lady," Dean started to say angrily but he was interrupted.

"Sam? Dean?" The boys turned around and saw Mark standing in the doorway. He was dressed smartly under his white coat and was clean shaven. He broke into a smile so large that it looked like it hurt. He walked forward and shook both boys hands. "Man, is it good to see you two."

"Same here Mark." Sam clapped the man on the back.

"What can I do for you boys?" Mark asked, still looking like an excited puppy.

"We actually need some medical assistance. More specifically a DNA test."

* * *

"Shit." swore Dean under his breath.

"And you're positive?" Sam asked, biting his lip nervously.

"The test was thorough. They are in fact your daughters." Dr. Little said, looking at his papers. Sam shot a look through the open door at Mary and Lucy who had returned to their seats. Lucy who noticed his gaze on her, looked up and gave him a little smile. It was strangely reassuring. Sam returned his focus to the situation at hand. Dean was pacing the room, a panicked look on his face. Sam needed to get him out of here before he broke something.

"Thank you Mark. I really appreciate this." he said, shaking the man's hand again.

"Of course. If there's anything else I can do to help just let me know." he said kindly. Sam smiled at him before ushering Dean out of the door and back into the waiting room.

"Satisfied?" came Mary's smug voice. Lucy gave her an exasperated look.

"Not exactly. Come on we're leaving." Sam said briskly. Lucy got up but, unsurprisingly Mary did not.

"I need the restroom." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine. Meet us outside." Sam shot before heading out of the clinic. The moment they reached the Impala, Dean leaned against it, head resting against the cool metal. His shallow breaths could be seen in the air.

"We need to get to the bunker, Sammy." Dean said, coughing slightly. "We can figure all of this out in the comforts of our own home. Maybe Cas knows something about this."

"I agree." Sam said, wanting to get back to the bunker for a completely different reason. He looked over at Lucy who was shivering in the night air. "Let's get in the car, it's freezing out here." Lucy muttered a thank you to Sam before going to climb into her side of the car. She brushed past Dean and her pale unblemished forearm shone in the moonlight.

Dean grabbed the young girl by the ponytail and pushed her up against the car, angel blade at her throat.

"What the hell Dean!" Sam shouted rounding the corner. He stiffened at the sight before him and bristled with a sudden rage. "Dean let go of my daughter." he snarled.

"She's not your daughter. She's not even human." Dean angled Lucy's body to show Sam her arm. "I cut her there less than an hour ago, Sam. And she's completely healed." Dean looked at Lucy searchingly, eyes narrowed. "Who the hell are you?" he spat.

"If you let go, I promise I will explain." Lucy said, calmly.

"Nice try." Dean growled.

"Uncle Dean, I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not your uncle." and he pressed the blade slightly against her throat, enough to draw blood. There was a blinding white light and Dean and Sam were thrown violently onto the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy stood tall, a pair of small gold and red wings protruding from her back. She held Dean's angel blade in her right hand and she seemed to be glowing. She truly looked like a warrior of heaven. Lucy turned slowly to the boys, fire in her eyes.

"I warned him." she said darkly. Sam scrambled up from where he had been thrown onto the floor and looked wide eyed at the girl. Her wings flapped threateningly.

"How?" he stuttered. "How can I see them?"

"I am not an angel." she said steadily.

"Bullshit." came a voice behind Sam and he looked over to see Dean slumped against the car, a large cut on his face. "So which one are you?" Lucy ignored Dean and turned back to Sam

"I may not be human, but that does not mean that I am not your daughter."

"How?" he asked, getting more and more confused.

"Mary and I are Nephilim. Half angel, half human."

"Nephilim?" Dean asked.

"We are the offspring of a human and an angel, bound for life. Not welcome in heaven, nor on Earth. So we learned to hide our wings." there was a pause as the boys took in the information. And of course there was only one thing Dean got out of it.

"Oh great. We knocked up angels. Fucking fantastic."

* * *

Once Mary returned from the bathroom, she was more than ecstatic that the secret was out, and wasted no time before pulling out her own set of wings. In contrast with Lucy's royal gold and red, Mary's wings were a silvery-blue, almost reflective. After a terribly long silence they piled back into the car, and headed off for the bunker. Dean drove faster than he normally would, desperately needing to talk to Cas, hoping that the ex-angel would have some answers. Sam did not utter a single word the entire trip. He looked dazedly out the window and wore that face that Dean related to thinking too much. Dean was tempted to ask him what was wrong but thought better of it. Mary and Lucy were talking quietly in the back seat. Dean strained to hear them and was only able to catch two words. Demon and wendigo. He slammed on the brakes so hard, he almost crashed the car.

"Dean what-" Sam said waking up from his reverie. Dean swiveled in his seat to look at two girls.

"Let me get this straight;" he started, and he saw his daughter and niece look perplexed, "we trained our daughters to be hunters?" There was a moment of silence as Bon Jovi played softly in the background before the girls broke out into peels of laughter. It didn't take long before Mary was doubled over and Lucy was almost crying.

"What's funny?"

"Hunters? That's a joke right?" Mary choked, trying to regain her breath. She then puffed up and lowered her voice, "If either of you become hunters I swear to God, I will find you and murder you myself." she said in her best impression of Dean. They both resumed their laughter and it took another couple minutes before they could speak.

"I heard you talking about demons and wendigos."

"It's from a poem I'm reading at school." when the boys looked confused, Lucy sighed and continued on. "I'm an English Lit student at Oxford. My knowledge of the supernatural that you passed on certainly helped."

"And how about -" Dean said gesturing towards his own daughter.

"I just started my studies to become an archaeologist." Mary said shyly. Lucy nudged her, a proud look on her face.

"How old are you?" Dean asked, starting the car again.

"I'm eighteen. And Mary is seventeen." Lucy responded.

"Lucy thinks because she's one year older she needs to protect me. When really she's the one that's always si-" Mary was winded by Lucy's elbow in her stomach. There was no more conversation in the car that night.

* * *

The group entered the bunker. Dean turned around to look at his daughter and niece's reaction, but their faces remained the same and they were not fazed by the grande room. Dean sighed and began his descent down the stairs.

"Cas!" Dean yelled. He didn't expect the angel to be awake, it being two in the morning. But sure enough there was a muffled response from the study. "What do you know about Nephilim?" The group rounded the corner, to find Cas sitting at the table with a book resting on his knees. His haunting blue eyes looked up at the voice and the book dropped from his hands. He stood up, eyes wide and confused. There was a squeak behind Dean before a blur that was Mary ran past him and straight into Cas' arms. Cas stiffened and looked at the brother's eyes narrowed.

"Oh how I've missed you Father!" said Mary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait guys! Hopefully I'll use the holidays to catch up. Also this one is un-beta'd so please forgive my mistakes!**

* * *

The silence that followed was more tense than the time Sam and Dean had stumbled upon a little something called Wincest. There were many different emotions that hung about the room: confusion, denial, disbelief, and triumph. Sam had to cover his mouth with his hand to hold back his cry of joy. He had known for months now that his brother and the fallen angel had a "stronger bond" as Cas would have put it, but he never thought they would ever get passed the longing stares and hugs that lasted far longer than necessary. But the young girl still in Castiel's arms was proof. Kevin owed him a beer. Sam chanced a look at his brother and almost choked. Dean was nearly purple in the face and was desperately trying to avoid everyone's gaze. Sam looked past him and saw his own daughter, much like him, straining to keep a straight face. She caught his gaze and made a gesture towards the door. He nodded and turned back to the awkward family moment.

"Well," he said clapping his hands, and Dean visibly jumped, "I'm worn out. Long day. I think I'm gonna go pass out."

"Same." Lucy added, before they both made their stealthy escape, Dean staring daggers into the back of their heads. The moment they were out of earshot, the pair burst into giggles, supporting themselves on the wall.

"Did you see Dean's face?" Sam blurted, and they broke into laughter again.

"Wait till you see their faces tomorrow morning." Lucy said, smiling slightly.

"Tomorrow?"

"Oh I may have gotten rid of Cas' bed. Now he has nowhere to sleep, but the warm welcoming bed of dear Uncle Dean." Sam looked up at Lucy, shocked.

"You did what? When?"

"Just now." she said, snapping her fingers, a satisfied look on her face. Sam smiled at his daughter.

"That's really clever. And cruel." Sam added.

"Well you did always call me your little trickster." she said, and her gold eyes shone in the lamplight. Sam stiffened and he pursed his lips. "Well I'm off to bed." Lucy said, turning to walk down the hallway.

"Do you want me to find you a room?" Sam asked, remembering his manners.

"No need. I'll just sleep in mine." she said, stopping before she rounded the corner. She looked up at Sam and smiled. "Goodnight Dad." and then she vanished. Sam stood still, looking at the spot where she had last been. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He needed to make a call.

* * *

"Gabe?" Sam asked sleepily, trailing his hand down his lovers spine. There was a grunt of questioning from the archangel whose head was resting on Sam's naked torso. "Is there anyway you're pregnant?"

"I'm sorry!" Gabriel asked affronted, sitting up to look down at his hunter menacingly. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No Gabe, just listen. I've had a pretty strange day." he explained everything to Gabriel, the demon, his almost death, the girls, the DNA test, the wings, and the situation between Dean and Cas. The archangel remained silent until the end of the story.

"You better not be joking Sam Winchester becau-"

"I'm not. Gabe, she looks just like us." he paused and smiled. "She's got your eyes." he said fondly.

"What's her name?" Gabriel asked.

"Lucy. Lucy Joanne Winchester." Gabe stiffened in his position on top of Sam and then broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"What's funny?" Sam said tiredly, grabbing his glass of water from the bedside table and taking a sip.

"Lucy? We named our daughter after my brother, Satan?" Sam spit out his water and Gabe almost rolled off the bed.

"I hadn't even thought about that." Sam said, joining in on the laughter. "Joanne must be after Jo." he said, calming down a bit.

"Can I meet her?" Gabriel asked, his laughter quieting.

"It's not like I can stop you, you're an archangel. But you're going to have to stop being dead. And we're going to have to tell Dean."

"Well, we were going to have to do that eventually, so I don't see why not now. And besides he can't say anything. Not with this whole thing with Cassie."

"Oh my God, don't even talk to me about that. The sexual tension increased a shit ton after Mary's little announcement."

* * *

Dean trudged into the kitchen. He shot a look at the kitchen knives and considered using one to kill himself. He was exhausted. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Not not like that; his mind was whirring at a hundred miles an hour. He had a daughter. With Cas. His best friend. Not that he minded too much that Cas was a guy, Dean knew that he was at least a bit bisexual. But why did it have to be Cas?

Dean snapped out of his thoughts, and noticed that he wasn't alone. His niece was sitting at the small table, a large pile of pancakes in front of her, which was odd, as Dean didn't recall that they had eggs or milk in the house. She was in the process of drowning the poor bread product in strawberry syrup.

"Good morning." Dean said groggily.

"Morning." Lucy said, smiling brightly, looking too energetic for eight in the morning. "Pancakes? I made enough to feed a Leviathan." Dean grinned at that and sat across from her. "Sleep well?" she asked, innocently.

"No, I -" but he was interrupted as Mary and Cas walked into the kitchen. Dean stiffened at the sight of his friend, his hair ruffled and eyes downcast. Cas pointedly didn't make eye contact with Dean. Mary made a b-line straight to the fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice. She then turned her attention to her cousin.

"You know what was curious? It seems father's bed went missing last night. It just disappeared." Dean looked at Cas, confused. "I had to offer him shelter in my room. Know anything about that Lucy dearest?"

"Why would I?" Lucy said, but she was straining to keep a straight face.

"Yeah right." Mary said, smacking the back of Lucy's head. "Daughter of a trickster." she muttered disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry what?" Dean said, turning to his daughter.

"Way to go Mary, thanks for stealing our thunder." Everyone turned around and Dean almost fell off his chair. Gabriel and Sam were standing hand in hand in the doorway. Gabriel eyes searched the room until he found Lucy.

"Gabriel, you are alive!" Castiel said, eyes wide.

"Sam what the hell -" but there was a sudden crash. Lucy had stood, and in her haste, her chair had skidded across the floor. Mary was also standing and they were both looking at Gabriel mouths open. Lucy started to move slowly towards the pair. Mary made an attempt to stop her, but Lucy just brushed it off. She stood in front of Gabriel, her eyes wide. Her hand went to cup his cheek.

"Daddy?" she asked softly, and suddenly she seemed so much smaller and in a way younger. Her eyes were wet as she looked at her father. And then before her hand touched him, she recoiled and ran out of the kitchen in tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. Just a heads up, although you may have already noticed, this has differed from the timeline of season 9. I'm keeping Kevin alive because I don't give any fucks, and I'm pretending the whole thing with Gadriel didn't happen. I probably won't be posting chapter 6 until february because of midterms, so hopefully this isn't too bad of a cliffhanger.**

* * *

Sam had followed his daugher out of the kitchen after her tearful exit. Dean had turned to Mary for an explanation, but stopped in his tracks when he saw that she too was crying. His daughter had excused herself and bolted. Gabriel, Dean, and Cas were now left standing awkwardly in the kitchen, half eaten breakfasts sitting on the table. They all shared a look, daring each other to speak first.

"So," Dean finally said, and he saw Cas visibly jump, "you're not dead then." he gave Gabriel a wary look.

"No sir." Gabriel said, feeling the tense situation as much as the Winchester.

"Care to explain?" Dean asked.

"Not really." Gabriel said, a hint of the archangels old menace in his voice. "Let's just say it involved a not so fun trip downstairs, upstairs, and in-between." At the mention of 'upstairs' Cas raised his head to look at his brother.

"You were in heaven?" he asked. Gabriel turned to look at Cas and smiled sadly.

"Before the fall, yes. I heard you, in case you were wondering." Castiel's eyes widened. "I tried to save you, but that asshat Metatron had the whole place locked down. I fell like all of the others." Gabe looked down, his voice cracking a little bit. Cas and him met eyes and they smiled slightly. "Well if you would excuse me, I think I better go look for Sam."

"Gabriel wait." Dean said, as the archangel made to leave. Gabriel's head turned to look at Dean and his gold eyes shimmered. "You and Sam." Dean struggled with his words. He wasn't good at this stuff. "You guys are a thing?" he winced at his words.

"A thing sounds about right." Gabriel said, clearly amused by Dean's uncomfortableness.

"How long?"

"About a month."

"Well shit." Dean paused looking to the door. "And Lucy. I'm assuming she's your daughter."

"You know as much as I do."

"And what was that all about?" Dean thought back to his niece's scene a couple minutes earlier. "She looked like she had seen a ghost."

"I guess we'll find out." Gabe said turning to leave again. Before he reached the door though, he faced the pair. "I don't think it's anything good though." Dean nodded as Gabriel left.

He turned to say something to Cas, only to stop short. He was alone. In a room. With Cas. The guy he supposedly had a daughter with. Shit. Castiel saved him the pain of the first words however.

"Mary also looked as though she had seen a ghost. I wonder what this is all about?" Cas said, eyes scrunched, head tilted. He looked kind of cute when he did that. And the head tilt exposed a great deal of -

_Holy shit _Dean thought to himself._ Pull yourself together goddamnit. This is Cas. Your best friend. _

"I guess Mary caught you up on everything last night." Dean said, purposely trying to distract himself.

"Yes. It is curious however that they were being pursued by angels. The warriors of heaven have not persecuted Nephilim since the 20th century." Dean turned to look at him, eyes widening.

"They were being hunted by angels?" He asked, incredulously.

"Yes that is why they found themselves in the past. Mary had been visiting Lucy in England. Angels found where they were staying. They were attacked and in a panic, their combined angelic powers protected them and sent them to the place they wanted to be the most. Their magic brought them to their fathers." Cas paused and looked at Dean with those piercing gorgeous _shut up Dean_ blue eyes. "You did not know any of this?"

"No they didn't tell us." Dean said, worry in his voice. There was a pause as the angel and the hunter looked at each other.

"She is most certainly ours."

"The DNA tests were conclusive so yeah, I guess there's no deny-"

"It was not a question Dean." Cas said shaking his head. "The DNA test was not necessary. She has incredible likeness to us. In both appearance and attitude"

"I know."

"And her name? You must have noticed."

"Mary Anael Winchester, yeah I noticed."

"Your mother and my sister. Fitting isn't it?" Cas said, a look of wonder in his eyes. Dean suddenly felt very uncomfortable. All this talk of _his and Cas'_ daughter was bringing the tension back to the rom. He looked down, and refused to meet his friend's eye. It did not take Castiel very long to notice. He took a tentative step towards Dean.

"Dean, If my presence in your home is making you uncomfortable then I will go." Cas barely finished the sentence before Dean grabbed his wrist.

"No." His grip on the angel was vicelike. "It took me so long to get you back after the fall. You're not leaving now." Dean hardly noticed that he and his friend were standing only an inch or two apart. He looked into Cas' glassy eyes and they stared back. And before Dean knew what he was doing, he began to lean forward. But before their lips could touch, his mind caught up to him. He wrenched his hand away from Cas, and without looking at the angel stormed out of the kitchen.

* * *

Sam found Lucy in what was supposedly her bedroom. She was sitting on the floor, back against her bed, head in her hands. Sam could see the sobs wracking her body. He cautiously sat beside her. She raised her head a little bit, but didn't look at him.

"The moment I was born, I was dying. Daddy's angel blood, and your leftover demon blood didn't agree with each other. I was always sick. Any disease or infection you can think of I had it; diabetes, cancers, leukemia, even alzheimers. It was a miracle I survived for so long. I like to think it was my angel blood winning the fight. But when I turned five, everything went to hell. The almost rise of Uncle Lucifer worsened my condition. The demon blood was winning and I was dying rapidly. Daddy was desperate. He left to talk to everyone to find a cure. He never returned." Sam suddenly felt cold at those words. So that explained her behaviour in the kitchen. Gabriel was her absent father.

"And we never went to look for him?" Sam asked, refusing to believe his future self was so weak.

"Of course you did. You left me with Uncle Cas and Dean for almost a year. But you never found anything." Sam stared in front of him, processing the overwhelming information.

For a moment there, he had been happy. He had recovered from the trials and nothing too bad had been hunting them. Dean was safe and Cas was back home. And he had Gabe. Gabriel, the mighty archangel, of myth, legend, and religion, who for some unfathomable reason had fallen for his messed up ass. Quite literally. And then he found out he was a father. He never thought it was an option. It didn't often happen in his line of work, and anyways his relationships always ended with one of the participants dead. But Lucy was real. And she was perfect. She was clever, witty, and most importantly not a hunter. She was also the proof that he had a future. A future with Gabriel.

And then the truth had come. The harsh truth. He was a fool to have hoped.


End file.
